Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), and flash memory, among others.
Flash memory devices are utilized as non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications. Flash memory devices typically use a one-transistor memory cell that allows for high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption.
Uses for flash memory include memory for personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, and cellular telephones. Program code and system data, such as a basic input/output system (BIOS), are typically stored in flash memory devices. This information can be used in personal computer systems, among others.
Two common types of flash memory array architectures are the “NAND” and “NOR” architectures, so called for the logical form in which the basic memory cell configuration of each is arranged. In the NOR array architecture, the floating gate memory cells of the memory array are typically arranged in a matrix.
Two common types of flash memory array architectures are the “NAND” and “NOR” architectures, so called for the logical form in which the basic memory cell configuration of each is arranged
A NAND array architecture arranges its array of floating gate memory cells in a matrix such that the gates of each floating gate memory cell of the array are coupled by rows to word select lines. However each memory cell is not directly coupled to a column bit line by its drain. Instead, the memory cells of the array are coupled together in series, source to drain, between a source line and a column bit line.
Memory cells in a NAND array architecture can be configured, e.g., programmed, to a desired state. That is, electric charge can be placed on, or removed from, the floating gate of a memory cell to put the cell into a number of stored states. For example, a single level cell (SLC) can represent two binary states, e.g., 1 or 0. Flash memory cells can also store more than two binary states, e.g., 1111, 0111, 0011, 1011, 1001, 0001, 0101, 1101, 1100, 0100, 0000, 1000, 1010, 0010, 0110, and 1110. Such cells may be referred to as multi state memory cells, multibit cells, or multilevel cells (MLCs). MLCs can allow the manufacture of higher density memories without increasing the number of memory cells since each cell can represent more than one bit. MLCs can have more than one programmed state, e.g., a cell capable of representing four bits can have fifteen programmed states and an erased state.
MLC memory stores multiple bits on each cell by using different threshold voltage (Vt) levels for each state that is stored. The difference between adjacent Vt distributions may be very small for a MLC memory device as compared to a SLC memory device. The reduced margins between adjacent Vt distributions, e.g., program states, can increase the difficulty associated with distinguishing between adjacent program states, which can lead to problems such as reduced data read and/or data retrieval reliability.
Various degradation mechanisms exist which can result in erroneous data reads of non-volatile memory cells. In a NAND array architecture, the state of a selected memory cell can be determined by sensing a current or voltage variation associated with a particular bit line to which the selected cell is coupled. Since the memory cells are connected in series, the current associated with reading the selected cell passes through several other unselected cells, e.g., cells biased so as to be in a conductive state, coupled to the bit line.
The cell current associated with a string of memory cells, e.g., cells coupled in series between a source line and a bit line, can become degraded over time due to factors such as program/erase cycling. Memory cells affected by current degradation mechanisms can become unreliable, e.g., the logical value read from the cells may not necessarily be the logical value written to the cells.